Sunny Days and Warm Nights
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: Luke ends up in the hospital but Obi-Wan is there to keep him company. Companion piece to "Chase Away The Storm".
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.
 **Title** : Sunny Days and Warm Nights  
 **Summary:** Luke ends up in the hospital but Obi-Wan is there to keep him company. Companion piece to "Chase Away The Storm".  
 **Characters** : Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Yoda  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for your lovely reviews for the previous story. This idea has been floating around for some time and I wanted to delve a bit more into Obi-Wan and Luke's relationship. And I couldn't resist keeping the theme of the sun in the title. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Luke woke up, he was suddenly aware of how everything _hurts_.

His head was pounding on all sides and even as he slowly exhaled, the drumming against his skull didn't cease. His throat was dry and scratchy as if he had not drunken anything in days. His arms and legs felt stiff, especially his left ankle that burned and throbbed like it was on fire.

He managed to peel his eyes open, squinting at the painfully bright lights.

The white walls and ceiling told him he was in the infirmary. Luke groaned into his pillow. He hated infirmaries. It was like the time he had fallen over the balcony and broke his arm and ended up here for over two weeks. It was one of the most boring times to be stuck in one place and to make matters worse, Obi-Wan was unfortunately off-planet at the time and there was no one but the medical droids to keep Luke company.

But that wasn't something he had to worry about this time because as soon as Luke shifted and turned his head, there was Obi-Wan right there, sitting at his bedside, smiling warmly at him – and with relief.

" Luke."

With only one word, Obi-Wan managed to soothe his fears and alleviate his pain. " You gave us quite the scare, my young friend," he continued gently, reaching out to smooth away some stray strands of hair over Luke's face. His fingertips against Luke's forehead were cool to the touch and Luke closed his eyes, relishing the motion of Obi-Wan stroking his hair.

" What happened?" he mumbled.

" What do you remember?" Obi-Wan chose to ask instead.

Mind still hazy and dazed from fever, Luke had to take a moment to remember what he was doing earlier. It had been a beautiful and sunny day and he and Anakin managed to convince Obi-Wan to take them to the outskirts to the Great Western Ocean to enjoy an afternoon. Obi-Wan had fretted going to such a place, saying perhaps it wasn't the best time to go, but Luke begged and pleaded so that he finally relented.

As soon as they reached the shores, Luke had already let out a shriek of excitement and ran straight to the sandy beach where the waves lapped and roared.

Anakin was following him closely, laughing and inhaling the ocean air. The few weeks spent with Luke had already transformed him. His hair was no longer wilted and dull but lustrous and dazzling as if it was spun from gold. The lines of stress across his brow and eyes were beginning to smooth away and the hollowness of his cheeks were slowly filling up as he ate more, particularly the blue buttermilk cookies that Luke persistently offered to him.

Master Yoda had been exceptionally interested with Luke's interactions with Anakin, requesting Obi-Wan to bring him to see him, even pulling him out of his classes. Master Yoda asked several questions about Anakin and how he acted around Luke, to which Luke answered as best as he could with the occasional cue from Obi-Wan.

 _" Talk to Anakin Skywalker, you did. What things did you speak of?" Yoda prompted._

 _He glanced at Obi-Wan who gave an encouraging nod. " He asked me my name. And about Obi-Wan. Then we talked about Dex's and blue buttermilk cookies."_

 _The wizardly Jedi hummed thoughtfully. Obi-Wan was silent." Very well then," Yoda abruptly said, surprising Luke. It was not the sort of answer he had been expecting._

 _Whatever it was that the old Jedi master was looking for, it appeared to please him. " Not to make the same mistakes of the past, we will not," he cryptically said, confusing Luke further._

But whatever it was that Yoda had meant, it appeared Obi-Wan understood what was being said, even if he refused to answer Luke's questions about it. He must have, because he started inviting Anakin more to their lunch outings or letting him come to their rooms and help Luke with his homework.

Luke didn't mind because that meant he got to spend more time with Anakin. Anakin was unlike any Jedi Luke had ever encountered. He smiled more often and his wide range of emotions insistently projected over Luke powerfully even as he tried his best to conceal it. There was always a soft yearning in Anakin's eyes whenever he gazed upon Luke but whenever Luke tried to ask him or Obi-Wan about it, they never gave a proper answer.

" Luke?" Obi-wan gently brought him back to the present.

" Sorry." He gave himself a little shake of his head, even if the motion made him want to throw up. " I remember we went to the ocean. Anakin and I were playing in the waters. You were sitting by the beach because you didn't want to get wet."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched at the corners. " And yet you and Anakin did your best to try to hit me with the water."

Smiling tiredly, Luke remembered how Anakin had pressed his finger to his lips as he secretively indicated how they were to scoop handfuls of water and toss them over to the unsuspecting Obi-Wan who had been mediating under the shade. Within seconds, a spluttering Obi-Wan chased after them as they howled with laughter.

But something happened then, something in their fun and games that they were too careless to notice. Luke couldn't recall what it was but all he remembered was a sharp pain at his ankle and that he was falling while someone (was it Anakin? Obi-Wan? Or himself?) screamed.

" Did something bit me?" His hand unconsciously started drifting towards his foot that he now realized was swathed in bandages and every tiny little motion sent tremors of pain up his entire leg.

Obi-Wan caught his hand and held it tight against his much larger hands. " Yes." His voice was barely shaking. Of what kind of emotion, Luke couldn't tell. His head hurt too much for him to decipher and sift through all the emotions, including his own. " A sea snake caught us unaware and went straight for you, I'm afraid."

Luke had read about sea snakes but he couldn't remember if their bites hurt as much as this. " Did the snake bite you or Anakin?"

" No. It didn't bite us." Obi-Wan was smiling but his eyes were filled with an unexplainable sadness. " Both of us are fine."

There was something Obi-Wan wasn't telling him, a lie in omission, but Luke was too tired to try to dig deeper. " That's good though," he said instead, burrowing his face against his pillow. " If Anakin was sick too, you would have a hard time trying to take care of the both of us."

This time, a genuine smile graced Obi-Wan's features. " Yes, I most certainly would have. You two are far too much of a handful for even me to handle."

" Didn't you say you would give us to Master Yoda?" Luke giggled. " Would he make us stand upside down like what he did to Anakin after he called Yoda's rootleaf stew stinky?"

" That, my young friend, is something you will have to find out on your own," Obi-Wan solemnly said. The twinkle in his eyes was noticeable and Luke was pleased that Obi-Wan was starting to act like his usual self again.

A slight cough worked its way up his throat and the mirth that Obi-Wan had quickly vanished. " Go back to sleep, Luke." One of his hands rested over Luke's warm forehead. " You will need your strength."

Already, Luke could feel the soft murmurs of the Force slowly easing into his aching body and soothing his frayed nerves, lulling him back to sleep. " That's not fair," he mumbled sleepily.

" I know." The weariness in Obi-Wan's voice hinted there was a double meaning to his words. It was the last thing Luke heard before the darkness took him once again.


End file.
